


Shameless

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Callakarth, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, it's literally just piss i don't know what else to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It starts when they’re both a bit drunk.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I posted this on Mibba last night but I'm still literally incapable of understanding that platform so I figured I'd double-post it here. Anyway, enjoy.

It starts when they’re both a bit drunk.  
  
Neither of them are drunk enough to be incoherent, but John is clearly drunker than Alex, and he’s drank enough liquid that it’s filled his bladder and he has to pee so, so bad.  
  
“Alex,” he whines for the fiftieth time, and Alex huffs beside him.  
  
“John, we’re almost there,” he says, and John knows he’s frustrated, because he’s been whining and squirming and complaining since they left the bar and Alex thinks he’s being dramatic, but he’s really, really not.  
  
He keeps trying to whip his dick out and piss against a building, on the ground, just anywhere because everything is closed, the line at the bar for the bathroom was so long, and it’s starting to hurt. Alex keeps telling him "no, stop it, we're almost there," but he has to go so bad.  
  
They’re so close to their shared apartment, but he’s drunk and he can’t fucking hold it anymore and so he stops dead in his tracks.  
  
Alex turns around, ready to scold him for trying to piss against the side of whatever buildings they’re in between, but then John loses control and lets go, moaning as he crouches his legs slightly, hot liquid filling his boxers, running down his legs and into his socks, and puddling onto the cement in front of them.  
  
He can briefly hear Alex say “Shit, John,” but he doesn’t care because it feels so good, and so he relaxes more, peeing desperately into his jeans. His cheeks heat up and his brain is yelling at him to stop, but he’s so desperate and it’s been thirty seconds and pee is still hissing out of him like a fountain.  
  
Finally, it lets up, and he stands up straighter as it dies down to a soft stream, spilling through the front of his soaked jeans. Then it’s over, and now that he doesn’t have to piss, he feels like he’s going to die right then and there. He’s fucking mortified, but then he looks at Alex and raises his eyebrows at the sight.  
  
Alex is biting his lip, and he shifts his eyes down to see that he’s really fucking hard. He’s about to ask Alex if he gets off on piss, but then Alex is in front of John with a soft smile on his lips, pretending he doesn’t look like he’s about to come in his pants. “Let’s get you home, yeah?”  
  
Alex voice is soft and his smile is sympathetic. John appreciates it more than he can say, especially since he’s still embarrassed as all hell, so he nods, deciding to let it go for the night and ask Alex about it in the morning. Alex wraps an arm around John’s shoulder, and John leans into him, mumbling, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  
  
Alex leads them away, back to their apartment, and presses a kiss against the side of his head. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you had to go so bad.”  
  
John hums in response and curls his arms further around Alex’s waist, and notices that Alex’s dick is still straining against his jeans. “Will you let me piss in an alley next time?”  
  
Alex chuckles in response, and about a block away, John can see their apartment complex. “No. It’s still illegal.”  
  
**  
  
John doesn’t say anything to Alex. He doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and he knows that if Alex hasn’t brought it up yet, he shouldn’t bring it up. So, he leaves it alone for a few weeks.  
  
Except he can’t stop thinking about Alex, and the way John sucked him off the morning after they got drunk. Sure, he’s made Alex cum more times than he could ever count, but in all their time together, he doesn’t think Alex has ever cum so hard. There was so much of it that John was choking on it, and it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen.  
  
He tries it again when he’s alone in their apartment. Alex left a few hours prior, and John has drank so much water that he’s pretty sure he’s the sole reason for the California water drought.  
  
The thing is, he really didn’t account for how long Alex takes to get home, because now he’s sitting at the desk, grinding his hips against the chair that’s too fucking hard to ever be comfortable. He has to go so bad, and he really wants to just get up and piss but he knows Alex will be home soon enough. He wants to test it out, just one more time. Just to be sure that Alex is really into it before he brings it up.  
  
But he really has to pee, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to hold it until Alex gets home. He’s gripping his dick with one of his hands and rocking his hips against the chair, trying so hard not to let go. He finishes the last of the water and has to lean forward, doubling over as much as he can in the awkward position the desk is in.  
  
He feels like he’s going to explode, and he has to go worse than he did when he was drunk. His legs are shaking from squeezing them together so hard, and they’re staring to cramp from the way he’s been crossing them and uncrossing them over and over again for almost an hour. He grips himself harder, but he can’t hold it anymore and he pulls his hand away with a gasp when he feels himself start to let go.  
  
And then he’s wetting himself, his crotch growing warm as pee gushes out of him and pools onto the chair between his thighs, spilling off and trickling onto the floor underneath him. He relaxes his thighs and then he’s peeing harder, letting out quiet whimpering sounds as he finally starts to feel relief.  
  
Now that he’s not drunk, it feels amazing, and he lets his head drop against the desk with a moan. He’s shamelessly peeing into his jeans with a loud hiss, and it’s splattering onto the floor underneath him loudly but the sound just makes him have to go even more. He’s not sure he’s ever peed so much in his life, and by the time it’s starting to slow down, his dick is hard in his jeans.  
  
It catches him off guard at first because Alex is supposed to be the one who’s into piss, not him, but he can’t stop replaying the scene of him losing control and his dick is aching in his soaked jeans. He knows he has to clean up the piss that managed to get everywhere but he can’t help but slip his hand into his wet jeans, exhaling through his teeth as he starts to stroke himself.  
  
He’s so fucking hard, and every time he thinks about the fact that he just peed himself, pre-cum beads at the tip of his dick. He feels like he should be grossed out, but he isn’t and after only a few minutes, he’s cumming in his jeans, spilling all over his hand and he moans so loud that the neighbors must be able to hear him.  
  
He cums so hard that after, he can’t do anything except just sit there, his head buried into the desk as he pants. Even the sticky, cold feeling of his jeans can’t ruin how fucking good he feels, and he knows in the back of his mind that it won’t be the end of his fun little discovery.  
  
**  
  
John keeps his little secret for almost two weeks, waiting until Alex leaves for work and then holding it until he can’t anymore and he wets himself. He feels dirty, and he doesn’t think he’s ever done so much laundry in his life, but he can’t stop. It feels too good to stop.  
  
He almost forgets that he’s supposed to be doing it for Alex – that Alex is the one who’s supposed to be into piss. He’s so close to forgetting all about it and just leaving it as his own secret, but then Alex gets off work early on a Friday.  
  
John’s been guzzling water for ages, and he’s so, so close to losing control. He’s sitting on their couch, phone in one hand and his other hand jammed in between his thighs. He can’t stop squirming, and every time he tries to focus on the screen, he almost lets go.  
  
And he’s about to let go – about to run off to the shower so he doesn’t make a mess – and then the door swings open and Alex walks in, grinning ear to ear. He can’t even get a word out before John jumps ten feet in the air, pressing his legs together to try to stop himself from leaking. “What are you- why are you home?”  
  
Alex’s face falls a little as he kicks the door shut behind him. He looks down at John, who’s twisting around and biting his lip, and he frowns. “Are you okay?”  
  
John nods a little too quickly, and he squeezes his hand tighter between his legs. Alex raises an eyebrow at him and his frown falls away into a smirk. “Did I interrupt your jerk off session?”  
  
Technically, he did, but John doesn’t say that. He shakes his head, his mouth too dry to actually reply. He doesn’t know why he’s panicking, considering that Alex doesn’t know what he was doing. He just assumes John was jerking off and even if he did find out, Alex was the one who was into it in the first fucking place.  
  
Alex is kicking his shoes off when John finally swallows the lump in his throat and manages to choke out, “I wanna try something.”  
  
“Hm?” Alex asks, pausing halfway through untying his remaining shoe to look up at John.  
  
John figures it’s now or never, because he’s about to piss all over himself and he really wants to try it. “I have to pee.”  
  
He doesn’t miss the way Alex’s breath hitches, but then he clears his throat, trying to regain some composure that he doesn’t have. “Okay? So go.”  
  
“No, I wanna-” John cuts himself off with a huff and Alex finally stands back up, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to John.  
  
“What?” Alex is smiling at him, and it only makes John more nervous.  
  
“I wanna try watersports.” The way he says it is too rushed and he can’t even look at Alex, because fuck, Alex probably isn’t into it and now he made things weird and he exposed his weird piss pastime.  
  
“You what?” Alex is staring down at him, but John just looks down at the floor. He’s starting to panic because shit, what if Alex really wasn’t into it, which is exactly why he didn’t bring it up in the first place, and god, his stomach hurts from having to pee so bad.  
  
“I wanna-” John can’t even finish the sentence because he leaks, a trickle wetting his boxers and he gasps, doubling over slightly and gripping his dick with both hands, trying desperately not to lose control right there. “Oh god, Alex, I need to-”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Alex says quickly, and he moves forward, putting his hands on John’s hips. “This is what you want?”  
  
John looks up at him, and Alex’s pupils are blown wide. He nods his head slowly, squeezing his thighs together as tightly as he can. “Ever since I was drunk and-”  
  
“Okay, alright. Don’t have to tell me twice,” Alex says, pulling him onto his lap, gripping his hips so he’s straddling him. He lets out a whine when he can’t press his thighs together and instead he pushes his hips down against Alex’s to relieve some pressure. Alex is hard already, and he hisses through his teeth when John grinds down.  
  
The situation is objectively embarrassing, but John is so turned on that he doesn’t even care. He can feel a slight flush in his cheeks but even that, he assumes, is from the fact that he’s getting exactly what he’s wanted for weeks. Another wave of desperation hits him and he feels himself leak a little more into his boxers, just enough to leave an extremely obvious wet spot on the front of his grey sweatpants. He grips one of Alex’s thighs with a whimper and rocks his hips harder, trying so hard to hold on.  
  
“Alex,” John whines, grinding his hips harder in Alex’s lap. “I can’t hold it anymore.”  
  
“I know, baby,” Alex says, pressing his hands so tightly into John’s hips that he’s sure they’ll be bruised tomorrow. “You don’t have to. You can let go.”  
  
And John wants to hold on a little longer, but he can’t and then he’s wetting himself. He can hear himself gasping for air and he buries his head in Alex’s shoulder, who’s moaning underneath him and clinging onto his hips like his life depends on it. His boxers are soaked and pee is gushing into his sweatpants, and he’s mortified but also really fucking turned on by the fact that he can feel it wetting Alex’s lap.  
  
“Oh god,” Alex moans, thrusting his hips up into John’s, but all John can do is piss harder, whimpering as he finally starts to feel some relief. He’s soaked and so is Alex’s lap, but he can’t stop because he still needs to go so bad. He’s peeing so desperately and it’s fucking loud but Alex is squirming underneath him like he’s on the verge of cumming right then and there and it’s so, so hot.  
  
Finally, he can feel it starting to trickle off, and he lets out a quiet whine and presses his face further into Alex’s shoulder. Alex moves one of his hands from his hips to his lower back and asks, “You done?” His voice is breathy and high-pitched and he can’t stop jerking his hips up, his dick straining so hard in his jeans.  
  
“Yeah,” John whispers, not sure if his voice could go any louder. He can feel his own dick starting to ache, and he grinds down against Alex’s hips. Alex pulls him forward and pressed their lips together, and it’s hot and heavy from the start but by the time Alex pulls away, John is panting like he just ran a marathon.  
  
Alex, shameless as always, eyes the lube sitting on the table next to them from when they fucked in the same place the night before, and then he pushes John over so he’s lying on his back, straddling his legs. He’s circling his hips, and John is moaning and squirming underneath Alex already, but he also can’t stop cringing because the couch is wet and it’s getting cold and he knows it’s gonna be a bitch to clean up. He tries to push that to the back of his mind, though, because Alex is pulling at the waistband of his pants.  
  
It takes a grand total of probably two seconds before they’re both naked, their clothes thrown onto the floor behind them, and John is thinking about how he’s gonna have to do that laundry, too, but he keeps willing his brain to shut the fuck up because Alex is on top of him, sucking bruises into his hipbone and he’s so fucking hard.  
  
“Alex, please,” John finally says when Alex moves down to his thighs, and then he lets off completely, popping open the bottle of lube and pouring some into his fingers. He starts with one finger, curling it up to stretch him out, and only adds another when John tells him to “hurry the fuck up” and by the time he’s scissoring three fingers inside of him, John is squirming and he feels like he’s gonna cum in two seconds. “Alex.”  
  
Alex chuckles and pulls his fingers out, making John whine at the loss of contact but then he’s stroking his own dick with lube and before John can do anything, Alex flips them over so John is on top, sitting in his lap and about to ride him. Alex is lining himself up and finally, John sinks down, moaning at the feeling of Alex’s dick inside of him.  
  
“You look so fucking good right now,” Alex mutters, putting his hands back on his hips as John starts to bounce up and down, ignoring the burn he feels in his thighs. He swears he’s never been so turned on in his life, and he keeps trying to sink down deeper, trying to get Alex’s dick deeper inside him after every time he lifts himself up.  
  
Alex can’t stop staring at John, but John’s eyes are squeezed shut. He’s biting his bottom lip as he bounces harder, and then he sinks down just right and he gasps, moving to grip his hands on the couch beside him. His mind goes blank and Alex thrusts his hips up when John isn’t bouncing fast enough, and he can’t stop moaning and he feels a twisting warmth growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Alex,” he gasps, “I’m gonna-”  
  
Alex doesn’t even let him finish the sentence, and instead reaches up, taking his cock in his hand and starting to stroke him. It’s too fucking much, and the feeling in his stomach just grows more and more until it explodes and he moans so loud the neighbors can probably hear. He cums all over Alex’s chest and his hand, and Alex keeps stroking him through it, keeps thrusting his hips up and John is still spilling all over him when Alex can’t hold back anymore and he moans, arching his back off the couch as he cums hard inside John.  
  
They’re both flushed and sweaty, and John lifts himself off Alex once he’s ridden out his orgasm and collapses half next to him and half on top of him. The couch is gross, covered in cum and piss and sweat, but John swears it’s the best sex he’s ever had, and that’s saying a lot.  
  
“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Alex says after a moment of silence, reaching his hand up to push John’s hair off his sweaty forehead. He’s grinning almost lazily, and he adds, “We should do that again some time.”  
  
“Preferably soon,” John adds, and Alex chuckles and kisses the side of his head.  
  
“Definitely soon.”


End file.
